


Birthday Gift

by honggjoongie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, woojoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honggjoongie/pseuds/honggjoongie
Summary: Before Hongjoong has to go live in front of thousands of people, Wooyoung gives him a birthday present that he won’t forget, but has to hide behind a scarf.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Hongjoong wearing that scarf during his live, I couldn’t help myself. The idea for mischievous Wooyoung to be the one that did it definitely came to my mind first, not to mention there’s a serious lack of Woojoong content here.
> 
> Anyways, it’s short but sweet. Enjoy!

Hongjoong scrolls through Twitter on his laptop, a soft smile on his face. He’s been in his studio for hours now, working to get as much done as he can before he celebrates his birthday with his members later tonight after he goes live. He’d been working diligently until he got sidetracked, delving into the posts that include his birthday hashtag on social media. 

He overflows with love and gratitude at every heartfelt post and well wishing message he sees. He’s always amazed by the adoration and dedication he receives from his fans, even though more often than not he doesn’t feel like he deserves it. He refocuses his attention on his work, determined to continue creating and improving until he feels like he’s earned their admiration, though he doesn’t know if he ever will. 

He loses track of the time, and before he knows it, he hears his studio door open and close. He assumes it’s one of their managers coming to get him so they can do his live, but when he glances at the clock he sees that he still has some time before he’d planned to do it. 

“Hey birthday boy.” Wooyoung saunters up next to him.

“Hey Woo.” Hongjoong greets. 

“Working hard, as usual I assume?” 

“Always.” Hongjoong chuckles. 

“Can I see?” Wooyoung gestures towards his laptop, his eyes curious, and Hongjoong couldn’t deny him.

“Sure, come here.” Hongjoong nods his head. 

Wooyoung smiles and moves closer, leaning down until his head is right next to Hongjoong’s, both of them looking at the screen. Hongjoong goes through what he’s been working on for the younger, sharing his newest lyrics and melodies. Wooyoung offers his praise and advice, both of which Hongjoong greatly appreciates.

When Wooyoung straightens, Hongjoong expects for him to leave and find something else to do, but the younger instead turns towards him, a mischievous glint in his eyes that puts a lump in Hongjoong’s throat.

“Well I see why atinys call you a genius.” Wooyoung teases. Hongjoong waves him off with a blush.

“Seriously hyung, it’s all really good. Our talented leader.” 

“Thank you..” Hongjoong mumbles, his blush spreading. 

“And not to mention handsome.” Wooyoung adds with a wink. He takes a step closer to Hongjoong. “I thought I’d give you your birthday present now.” 

“Oh, okay.” Hongjoong says, trying to keep his composure under Wooyoung’s shameless flirting. 

He thinks he’s doing a decent job of it until Wooyoung throws his leg over Hongjoong and sits down, straddling his lap. He drapes his arms around Hongjoong’s neck, and Hongjoong’s body suddenly feels all too warm. 

“Woo, I’m trying to get work done.” Hongjoong’s disagreement sounds unconvincing even to himself. 

“But todays’ your birthday, hyung.” Wooyoung pouts. “You deserve to relax.” He leans in, his lips ghosting over Hongjoong’s, his breath hot. “You deserve to feel good.” 

Hongjoong can’t hold back a whine, his hands gripping Wooyoung’s waist, and Wooyoung takes the invitation, crashing their mouths together. Hongjoong melts underneath Wooyoung’s touch, the younger’s lips soft and searing as they slot together. 

As many times as it’s happened since they became a group, Hongjoong will still never get used to the way it feels like Wooyoung’s lips were meant to be pressed against his, his eyes sparkling when he looks at him, his toned body beautiful when he dances, irresistible when Hongjoong’s hands are on it.

Wooyoung’s hands move up to tangle in his hair, and Hongjoong pulls him closer, tilts his head to deepen the kiss, desire and arousal curling in him, flowing through their heated lips. Hongjoong groans when Wooyoung rolls his hips down against him, biting down on Wooyoung’s bottom lip. Hongjoong sucks on Wooyoung’s tongue as he plunges it in his mouth, pulling needy whines from the younger. 

Wooyoung breaks the kiss to trail down Hongjoong’s neck, biting his ear and sending sparks through him with each press of his lips. 

“Woo, just- ah, don’t leave any marks. I have to- go live later.” Hongjoong says, his voice breathy.

“Of course Joong, I wouldn’t dream of it.” Wooyoung mutters into his skin. 

He continues to kiss along his jaw and his neck, making Hongjoong shiver, his dick hardening in his pants as Wooyoung grinds his ass against it. Hongjoong grows hazy with arousal, Wooyoung’s lips maddening against his neck.

“It is a shame though,” Wooyoung leans back to say, his eyes dark, “you’d look so pretty with my marks on you.” 

He leans in to kiss his neck again, and Hongjoong gasps when he bites him gently, licking hot stripes across his skin, sucking not enough to leave any marks, but just enough to tease him, to make overwhelming want flow through him. 

Hongjoong’s dick twitches with every nibble on his neck, with Wooyoung’s weight against it and his lips sucking at his skin only to stop far too soon. 

“God,  _ fuck  _ Woo, please just do it.” Hongjoong groans. 

“Do what baby?” Wooyoung leans back to tilt his head innocently, his lips red and puffy. 

“Please mark me, I- I want it.” Hongjoong begs, and Wooyoung smirks.

He attacks Hongjoong’s neck, immediately sucking and biting at it, sparks of pain and pleasure shooting through Hongjoong as he leaves bruise after bruise, licking over each sensitive spot when he’s done. 

“Gonna show them how good I made you feel?” Wooyoung pauses to say. “Show everyone that you’re mine?”

_ “Shit,  _ yes Woo, please.” Hongjoong gasps, and Wooyoung attaches his lips to his skin again. Hongjoong tilts his head to allow Wooyoung more access as he mouths at his neck, his jaw, his collarbones, every sultry touch flaming the fire in Hongjoong.

Hongjoong can’t imagine the state of his neck by the time the younger’s done with it, but he somehow can’t find it in his arousal clouded brain to care. 

When Wooyoung’s satisfied, he pulls back, and Hongjoong’s cock is throbbing in his too tight pants, aching to be touched. Wooyoung kisses him again, hot and messy and desperate. 

“Don’t worry hyung, I’ll take care of that for you.” He murmurs against Hongjoong’s lips. 

Wooyoung slips off of Hongjoong’s lap, ending up on his knees in front of him. He unbuttons Hongjoong’s jeans, his fingertips grazing his cock before he pulls it out, wrapping his hand around it.

“Oh  _ fuck.” _ Hongjoong groans. 

Wooyoung pumps him a few times before he leans over, wrapping his lips around the tip. Hongjoong gasps, tangling his hands in Wooyoung’s hair. Wooyoung takes more of him into his mouth, and Hongjoong barely manages not to thrust up into his mouth, throwing his head back and tightening his hold in the younger’s hair. 

A whine is pulled from his lips when Wooyoung pulls off his dick. 

“Joong, please fuck my throat.” Wooyoung’s words go straight to Hongjoong’s cock. “I can take it.” He promises before his mouth is on him again. 

Hongjoong’s hands return to his hair, but he hesitates, until Wooyoung starts bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks, his tongue swirling around the tip. 

Pushing down on the back of Wooyoung’s head, he fucks up into his mouth, the feeling like heaven. Wooyoung lets him use his mouth, relaxing his throat as Hongjoong fucks it, heat building in him with each thrust of his hips. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ Woo, feels so fucking good.” Hongjoong pants. 

He groans at the sight of Wooyoung on his knees for him, letting him fuck his face roughly, moaning around his cock every time he pulls another sound from Hongjoong’s lips. Hongjoong speeds up, nearing the edge, his body blazing with pleasure. 

“I’m gonna-  _ shit,  _ I’m gonna come baby.” Hongjoong tells him. 

Wooyoung stays where he is, encouraging Hongjoong to continue, his hands gripping his thighs. Hongjoong gets lost in the pleasure, in the heat of Wooyoung’s mouth, every nerve alight. He feels his cock hit the back of Wooyoung’s throat, and Wooyoung hums around him again, his throat tightening, sending him over the edge. 

Hongjoong throws his head back when he comes, moaning Wooyoung’s name, his vision spotting with stars. His body is consumed by white hot pleasure, Wooyoung working him through his high. 

He falls limp against his chair, his chest heaving. Wooyoung swallows and cleans him up with his tongue before he pulls off of him with a smirk, tucking him back into his pants. Hongjoong’s still recovering from the buzz in his veins when Wooyoung moves towards the door.

“Happy birthday hyung.” Wooyoung winks at him, and walks out the door.

  
  


Later, when Hongjoong has to throw on an old scarf he scrambled to find, making sure it stays wound tight around his bruise littered neck throughout his birthday live, he wants to curse Wooyoung, but somehow, all he feels is that it’s the best birthday he’s ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> And Happy Late Birthday to our favorite leader 😊


End file.
